Bombshell (SG)
BOMBSHELL is the Decepticons' head psychologist. He takes care of the psychiatric health of the troops, including holding group therapy sessions. Outside of those sessions he can often be seen making deep-voiced, calm suggestions of ways to relax and unwind. He works individually with each Decepticon whenever possible, helping them learn how to follow orders within the command structure while still thinking for themselves. He is also a very persuasive speaker, and his ability to turn foes into potential allies with just the power of his words makes him one of Decepticon Leader Megatron's favorites. Bombshell's interest in his patients doesn't end with mere care-taking of their minds: Given his strong sense of caring, Bombshell takes a holistic approach to his patents’ mental health, offering advice and help in all aspects of their lives. When faced with especially excitable patients —- particularly hostile Autobots -— he skips to administering instant sedation with his anestho-shells. In his insect form, Bombshell is particularly adept at using his tiny size to infiltrate human populations, anxious to learn about this fascinating new species. If necessary, he can use his stinger to inject a tiny "anestho-shell" into a human's head. The micro-circuited device travels through the blood until it reaches the brain, whereupon it opens up and releases tens of thousands of connecting wires. The wires coil around nearby neural dendrites until the brain's conscious functions are effectively rerouted through the anestho-shell, allowing Bombshell to calm and slow a subject's mind, and if necessary repair any recent brain damage and to directly treat neurological problems. He has a flying range of 5.7 miles in this form. In his larger robot form, Bombshell's stinger is used in much the same way with other robots' high-function mental circuitry. The major difference is that once the stinger is pressed against the metal casing of a victim's head, the small laser torches on the side of the stinger rotate rapidly to painlessly carve a small hole in the casing, allowing the stinger to inject an anestho-shell. For when all else fails, he also carries a head-mounted mortar that can throw a 50-pound explosive shell 8 miles with very good accuracy. Successful removal of one of Bombshell's anestho-shells allows its possessor to use it against him by sending false signals back to him. Some tougher metals are impervious to his laser torches. Often, Bombshell will make the mistake of focusing too hard on the tricky psychological problems of his patients rather than paying attention to more important matters, such as an Autobot assault. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Since the start of the war, Bombshell has been working hard to help Decepticons and neutrals deal with the trauma of the Autobot assaults across Cybertron, and with the deaths of so many loved ones. MUX History: In 2010, Bombshell traveled with other Decepticons to Earth aboard the Nemesis. In 2013 he was made XO of Decepticon Medtech on Earth. In 2016 he was present for the Autobot attack on Decepticon City. OOC Notes Logs 2016 * October 30 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 1" - The evil Autobots launch an attack on Decepticon City. Players Bombshell is available for temping. In 2016 he was taken over by Bzero. References Category:available Category:Characters Category:SG-Decepticons Category:SG-Decepticon Medtech Category:Insecticons Category:Medics Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters